


Spin the Bottle

by Kittensmeow10



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Jarchie - Freeform, Jealous Veronica, M/M, Minor Beronica, Party, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittensmeow10/pseuds/Kittensmeow10
Summary: A party.A bottle.A game.A kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note- Jughead is not Asexual in this. Nothing against it, just not a thing in this one-shot.

Jughead hadn’t wanted to come to Cheryl Blossoms party, and yet here he was. Archie always had a knack for convincing him to do stuff. That boy had more power over him than he'd ever know.

  
He leaned against the wall, slowly sipping away at his water. Getting drunk wasn’t really his thing. He didn’t want to become like his dad. The room smelled of sweat and booze. Music was blaring so loud the room vibrated with the bass. He didn’t know where Archie had went, and wasn’t going to get lost in this mansion trying to look for him. Jug was perfectly content staying near the front door so he could exit at any time.

  
Someone stumbled up beside him and pulled on his shoulder. He looked over to see the raven haired new girl smiling giddily up at him. He believed her name was... Veronica? Yeah. That seems right.

  
“Hey, Jughead, right? Archie sent me to get you! We’re gonna play a game.” The girl slurred her way through the sentence. Jughead sighed, games at drunken parties were never good. Before he could say no Veronica had grabbed his hand and was pulling him further into the house.

  
After accidentally elbowing everyone he passed, they eventually reached a much less crowded room. It was brightly lit, a stark contrast to the rest of the house, with a pale brown carpet floor and deep navy blue walls. It was full of boxes and furniture covered with tarps, and seemed to be a storage room of sorts.

  
A group of people were sitting in a circle in the center of the room, and at first Jughead thought it to be some sort of drunken Satan worship, but then noticed the empty green beer bottle.

  
_Oh no._

  
Betty was talking animatedly to Archie until she looked up and saw Veronica. The blonde jumped up excitedly and ran over to her, wrapping her arms around her neck. Veronica released Jughead’s hand and returned the hug.

  
“I missed you!” Betty said with her arms still around the other girl. “We’re gonna play spin the bottle!” The two went back to the circle, pinkies intertwined and sat across from Archie, who was smiling up at Jughead and gesturing to the now empty seat beside him. Reluctantly, he went over and sat down.

  
“Okay losers. Let’s get this party started!” Cheryl exclaimed, setting the bottle down in the middle of the circle and spinning it. It went around the circle twice before landing on Betty. Cheryl sighed “Not as scandalous as I had been hoping.”

  
The two came into the center of the circle, Veronica staring at them and glaring daggers at Cheryl. The two had a chaste kiss before going back to their seats. Veronica wrapped her arms around Betty’s waist and pulled her closer.

  
“You’re turn, Archibald.” Cheryl pointed at the other redhead. Archie wasn’t drunk, which surprised Jughead a little. Ever since sophomore year Archie had been quite the party animal. He reached to the center and gave the bottle a hard spin.

  
Jughead watched it go round and round and round. It slowed down, seeming like it was going to land on Reggie. A fire ignited in Jughead’s stomach, which he didn’t know how to explain, but then the bottle continued and landed on him.

  
“Now _this_ is what I’m talking about.” Cheryl smirked.

  
The two friends looked at each other wearily. The room was tense, and Jughead could feel a dozen pairs of eyes boring into him, but the only eyes that he could think about were the deep brown ones staring into his.

  
Archie slowly lifted his hand and adjusted Jughead’s beanie slightly, before moving his hand to the back of Jug’s neck. He pulled him closer, and the brunette closed his eyes, letting all thoughts of his surroundings disappear. Their lips met, lightly at first, but then more urgently. Jughead brought a hand to Archie’s cheek, deepening the kiss. He could smell Archie's cologne and feel the slight chap of his lips due to the cold Riverdale air. His skin was soft. Archie's hand threaded into his hair. Shivers went down his spine, despite the warm temperature of the room.

  
Someone coughed in the background and the two pulled away quickly. Cheryl was fanning herself with her hand while Betty and Veronica squealed to themselves. Kevin had his hand over his mouth in pure shock while Reggie looked wildly uncomfortable. The other people in the circle, who Jughead recognized but couldn't remember their names were smiling and grinning, whispering things to each other.

  
“Well then,” Cheryl started. “Shall we continue?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let Bughead stay ahead of Jarchie! Write ALL the fanfiction!


End file.
